Him
by HeleneRossi
Summary: A love story of Annabeth and Percy, with a bunch of twists and surprises you'll never believe! Write reviews about it, say what you think. I hope you enjoy! Write Reviews to tell me what you think! Every week 1 chapter will be posted! Usually on Saturdays!
1. Chapter 1

_As I walked the the alley of the spray painted wall I see a hooded boy, he looks my age I thought. Usually when I walk through this alley no one would be here. He hears my steps as I walk through. The guys pretty tall. He turns around. Instantly I stop as my heart skips a beat. His stunning blue eyes are ice cold and a small crooked smile as he sees me. He is wearing a great hoodie, hoodie over his head, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a blue spray paint can with his fingertips blue._

 _"_ _Um… H-hey." I manage to squeak out. "I didn't mean to bother you, just walking past thats all. Don't mind me just uh um keep on doing whatever you do"_

 _"_ _Hey no problem just doin' some street art."_

 _His voice was beautiful like he was singing and the maturity of his voice stunned me._

 _"_ _Hey, by the way my name is Annabeth." I tell him. Though as soon as I do this I regret by what I did, with my dad at home always telling me Don't talk to strangers much less tell them your name._

 _"_ _Cool. Names Percy. Percy Jackson."_

 _From that moment on my heart got stolen._

Now this was when we just met. Now we are inseparable. He is my best friend, handsome as always though of course like most girls I had a huge crush on him. I never told him this because he has told me countless of times that he had dated other girls and they usually never end up so well so I gave up on the idea of telling him. Though every time I am with him my heart beats faster my breathing is more rigid, every second we are apart I miss him like I have never missed anyone before.

The last bell of school rang. Naturally Percy was the one I was looking for. He goes to the High school on the other street 5 minute walk away. Today he said he would come get me and bring me to his apartment he had for a visit. I was so excited I could hardly breath, I had decided to day was the day that I would tell him that I liked him.

 _Bzzzzz_ I took my phone from my pocket. Up on top a message from Percy. My heart skipped a beat as it always did. Every time he called, texted or talked to me I felt all jittery all over.

 _Turn around._ I read the text.

So I slowly turned around and…..

"Oh my lord!" Tumbled right into him as I turned around.

That smirk again on his face. God I loved that smirk. Feeling the blood rush up to my face,I could smell his fragrance I was so close to him. _Ocean_. I thought. Of course we lived right on the coast, but I never met someone with such a strong scent of the ocean. I loved it so much.

"You ready to go?"

"Ready to go when you are."


	2. Chapter 2

As we arrived to his apartment I kept on thinking about the conversation we would have when I told him about my feelings.

"Ok. We're here."

He grabs the key and puts it in the lock. But before his hand reaches the door, it swings open.

"Hey babe."

In front of me a beautiful red head, slim body figure and a very sexy looking dress. But to my taste too much cleavage. Ugh. But wait did she just call Percy, babe?!

The blood rises to my cheeks as I know I shouldn't be here. Percy's face begins to become red too.

"Oh…. Um… Hey Ray, what are you doing here?"

"Nothin babe just wanted to give you a surprise."

She looks at me with pure disgust.

"But I didn't know that you were having _company_. Oh well, so let me introduce mysel—"

"Uh wait um lets do inside, the introduction will be better instead of freezing out here."

"kay whatever." She does an eye roll so perfectly annoying, that you can tell that its not the first time she has done it. She flips her hair and goes back inside.

When she goes in Percy does a big sigh. Then turns to me.

"Hey Im sorry she's a bit unpredictable I don't know why she just does this. Sorry."

"Its ok, no problem."

"If you say so. Come on lets go before she starts getting ideas in that head of hers."

He opens the door for me and I walk in.

The first thing I notice is the wallpaper colour and the shelves around the hallway. Its beautiful, the walls are pastel blue and the shelf a beautiful dark shade of see green. As I look closer I saw the pictures of him at the beach and different shells on the shelf. Along the walls you say an anchor a picture of and old sailor, framed. You'd think you just walked into an old sailors home.

Then to break my mood was that girl again.

"Hey, girls. Im gonna go change stay here visit around if you like. Be back in 2 minutes."

"Kay, babe see yaaaaa."

Ugh I swear that girl is getting on my nerves. But just for Percy's sake, I am gonna be nice.

"So… um… Hey, My names Annabeth, a friend of his."

"I'm Rachel, ok so let me get this straight with you ok? Percy is mine, so don't try to make a move on him. You think I haven't seen your eyes when you stare at him. So. You. Stay. Away. From. Him. Annabitch!"

Too stunned by what I just heard I just stood there like an idiot no one had every called me bitch much less annabitch.

I was just about to tell her to mind her own business when Percy came down from the stairs.

"Ok ladies lets do introductions."

Rachel puts on an angelic smile and looks toward m.

"Hey i'm Rachel and Percy is my boyfriend,"

As soon as she said boyfriend my heart sunk. It went deeper down then tartarus, it shattered it felt like someone had taken a knife and shoved it in my heart, deeper and deeper until it went through me. I could feel the tears coming and my heart quickened a pace.

"Yeah… um… ok, so this is my girlfriend."

He awkwardly stood there waiting, until I finally remembered it was my turn to talk.

"Ni-ice to me-eet you Rachel, i'm Annabeth and Percy is _just_ my friend."

"So, ladies want a drink?"

 _Riiiiing. Riiiiiiing._

Shit my phone. I'll just use it as an excuse to get out of here.

"Oh hey sorry Percy I should take this its my mom."

"Ok no problem go ahead."

I walked out of the room. It hurt so much, I knew I loved him but why was I so surprised to see that he had a girl, after all he looked _really_ cute. Taking my phone out of my pocket I saw that it was Thalia who what calling. I'll just call her later. So I declined the call. Looked behind my shoulder to see if they were listening, just in case I said a few words as if my boss was calling me. Then I went back to the living room to see what they were doing.

"Hey Percy, sorry but I have got to go my boss just called me and said that he needed a person fast right now and I wouldn't want to loose my job, is that ok?"

He saw my face and new that it wasn't for discussion.

"Yeah, sure. You can come over next time."

"Ok thanks. Sorry, bye see ya, nice meeting you _Rachel."_

I turned walked through the door. I ran all the way back home with tears streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

In bed I hugged my pillow hard. Hot tears streaming down my face, I couldn't help but think about how much it hurt to think that he did not tell me that he did in fact have a girlfriend. At the same time it wasn't any of my business that he did but it still ached.

 _I'm going to call Thalia now._ I thought. She will know what to do. Thalia has been my best friend since we were 2, we grew up together and when I was stressed and needed someone to talk to, she was always there for me.

"Hey, whats up wise girl."

"Hey Thal."

"Oh no, I heard it, whats happening. Let me guess somethin' bout' Percy, your _husband_."

"Gosh Thalia, no not my husband. A crush."

"So what happened."

"Dont want to talk about it over the phone."

"Kay, lets go to Momma's Shake for a drink, we'll talk there."

"Kay, see ya in ten."

"Byeeeeee."

 _Sigh._ I got up, pulled on some jeans, a grey sweater and a scarf. Went to my front door put some shoes on, grabbed my keys for my scooter. Locked the door behind me.

When I got there I saw Thalia. Since the last time I saw her, she got some purple highlights in her hair and as usual her black leather jacket, black jeans and skull t-shirt.

"Hey Thals!"

"Hey wise girl. Come on let's go in now."

We walked in and the familiar scent of donuts filled our lungs, not only did Momma's Shake have delicious fruit shakes but they also had the most delicious donuts. We sat down at a window seat ordered our drinks and started talking again.

"Ok so what happened."

Thalia's face full with concern. If you messed with on of her friends you mess with her, that was one of her mottos. So I explained everything to her, from when we were at school to when we we got to his house and when I left. Her frown grew a bit more deep as I retold the story. When I was done she didn't say anything for a minute, then started to speak.

"Well you see boys are complicated, maybe he knows you like him and so maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings so he did not tell you."

"But if he knew he would've told me."

"Wise girl, sometimes you just gotta let things be."

"I know. But I like him, in fact I love him and every day, every hour and every minute i'm not with him I miss him so much my heart aches. Oh what do I do Thals?"

Desperate to tell him that I like him and that I want him to be mine and only mine, I ask her what the tartarus am I supposed to do.

"Well first I think that you need to spend some time away from him, in order to get your thought straight. And who knows he might break up with her soon. So calm down a bit."

"Okay, now let's change the subject, I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Kay."

"So you busy this weekend?"

"No, apart from working at the shop Saturday morning i'm free."

"You want to come over to my house Saturday night and you can go home on Sunday."

"Yeah sure, I really need a girls night out, cause the guys at the shop are so annoying all they ever do is sit there on their phone and talk about the latest hottie online. Yuck."

"Kay then Saturday it is?"

"Definitely."

Then it hit me, I do have something going on today, I have to go teach my self defence class.

"Oh lord, Thals. I have to go I just remembered that I have my classes today."

"Then go, well see each other Saturday after all today is only Thursday, we got time. Hurry go!"

"Thanks so much, I'll pay the bill. Bye Thals."

"Ok thanks,

I grabbed my coat went to the counter, paid for our drinks and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home I realised that we were in that café for two hours and I had 20 minutes to get to work if I didn't want to be late. I hurried upstairs and changed into my work uniform, ran back downstairs took the keys to my scooter and left.

When I got there my boss, Chiron, was frowning at me.

"Annabeth your late."

"I'm so sorry Chiron, there was a little delay in my schedule this morning."

"Ok, but this is the first and last time I want to see this happen."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go get ready, the kids are waiting for you inside."

I worked at Half-Blood Self Defence. This was a club that taught kids self defence and I needed a job and back when I was at camp I did lots of self defence. So chiron who was a family friend back when I was a kid started this club, he thinks that it is a good idea because of the kids that get kidnapped and harassed. I think it is a good idea so that not only I get money from this job but I can also help kids defend themselves in case of a unfortunate event that may happen.

Once I am done with changing into my combat teacher uniform I join the kids that wait for me in the training area.

"Good after noon kids."

"Good after noon Ms. Chase."

"Ok, does everyone remember what I taught you last time?"

"I do!"

That was the adorable Becca, she has been in my class for 3 years now and she still is very attentive.

"Yes Becca?"

"We learned how to defend ourselves from a punch."

"Correct, now I want everyone to find a partner and practice the three techniques we learned. In 5 seconds find a partner. And…. GO!"

The kids all scrambling trying to find a partner, it was cute to see them do this at least this could save their lives someday.

"Ok kids 5 more minutes."

They continued for five more minutes. You could always tell the difference between the people who remembered and the people who forgot, but at least the ones who forgot always caught on really fast.

"Ok kids, today we are going to learn how to block a kick."

For the rest of the hour I showed them how to do it, then they tried. After that I had them individually do it in front of me with a partner so that they could practice it.

After class was over, I told them to pack there things told them to meet me next Thursday and left.

Trying to find my keys in my bag while I walked over to my scooter, and I looked up.

"Hey Annabeth."

The blood rushed instantly to my cheeks. Out of all the people in the world I had not expected him to be the one that I would see.

"Oh, Hey."

As soon as I started talking his face became dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

"You lied to me."

Those four words killed me, yet I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"That day when you came to my house."

"Huh?"

"When you left and said that you needed to go to 'work'."

"Oh…I…um, Yeah I-"

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought that you needed time to be with your _girlfriend_."

"Seriously?! That's why? So what if she was there?!"

His voice slowly rising. I couldn't take it anymore, if this went on for more than a few seconds than I am going to explode.

"That's my business not yours, leave me alone."

I could hear my voice rising with every word that came out of my mouth. I could also see the anger rising up in him.

"Actually it is _my_ business, it was _my_ house that you left. Tell me!"

Now he was screaming at me and I lost it.

"Hey it's not my fault! Your the one who cant manage who comes and goes at your house!"

"I didn't even know she had the key to my house!"

"Well then don't invite me next time! Plus there were things that I needed to talk to you about!"

"Well then you shouldn't have left so early!"

"I couldn't tell you in front of _her_!"

"What were you going to tell me!"

"Nothing, never mind just leave me be!"

"No you are my friend and if something is bothering you, tell me."

Now I had tears streaming down my face.

"I like you ok! But now I know that I wont have a chance since you already have _her_!"

"Why… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Oh I don't know? Geez what do you think? I was going to tell you in front of your own girlfriend?!"

"I… I-I don't know but you could have told me."

"Oh and while I think about it, didn't you lie to me as well?!"

"About what?"

"Well what do you think, about you having a girlfriend!"

"I didn't lie to you about that!"

"Well then why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you never brought it up!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I was done with him.

"Well it might have saved me the wasted energy I spent liking you!"

"You think that I don't care that you like me?"

"Yes exactly, so stop coming to see me." I pull out my phone. "Here look, 'delete contact' now you do it."

"Why would I—"

"Leave me alone I hurt myself too much over you i'm done so leave me alone. Also don't call me or even try to get in contact with me."

"Listen pleas—"

"I never want to see you again!"

With hot tears streaming down my face I grabbed my helmet got on my scooter and rode away. I could hear him shouting my name behind me as I left his voice got smaller and smaller.

As I stopped at the traffic light I thought about all the good moments we had when we were together, all the happy times that we spent. It hurt me so much inside that I spent so much time liking him and wasted all that energy.

As I headed off again with him in my head.

Something hit me hard against my right leg, I remember falling.

I heard someone scream as my head hit the ground. Then the pain hit from my toes it worked all the way up to my shoulder, it burned like fire.

But I didn't feel it for long as my eyes started to flutter.

In the blurriness of my vision I saw someone crouch down next to me.

My eyes fluttered then it was total darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with my head throbbing. As my hand goes to my head to see what happened, I realise that I don't even know where I am.

As I look around and see what I am wearing I see that I'm in a hospital. Though what makes me nervous, is that I'm the one in the patients bed.

"Oh, well hello Annabeth. Sleep well?"

I could recognise that voice anywhere, Solace.

"Will! What am I doing here?

"I thought you knew."

"Um… Well as you can see I don't so please tell me."

"I don't think that I would be the best person to tell you."

He turns around.

"You can come in now."

Of all people who come in I see Percy.

"So… uh… I'll just leave now…"

Solace was so paying for this.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what happened."

"Um… ok. So after we… _talked_. You left with your scooter really quickly, then you were speeding and you probably didn't see the red light because then a car hit you and you went

unconscious. But you are very lucky that the car wasn't going really fast. In fact the car was at 2km/hour. So it was all right. Then I came and caught up to you and the driver had already called an ambulance. The driver that hit you was crying and saying over and over 'I killed her'. He doesn't want to go to prison, you know like so you don't press charges against him and stuff, so he sent like 5 bouquets a day and like thousands of letters to this room. Yeah… thats about it."

"Oh ok. Well thanks. And… umm.. tell him that its ok and its my fault and I won't press charges against him."

"Hey Annabeth, I—"

"So thanks Pecry for coming, but I am really tired and could I sleep for a while,"

"Oh… umm.. sure, yeah I'll just leave you alone now. Um… bye."

He looked at me for a few seconds, even though it felt like hours I really needed him to leave now.

" _Bye._ Percy."

"Yeah.. uh… bye. Call me if you need anything."

He whipped around and dashed out the door.

I listened to his footsteps walk down the hallway. I soon as I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore, I screamed.

"SOLACE!"

He came scurrying into the room like a mouse his face blushing red.

"Hey… Annabeth."

"I can't believe you let him come in!"

"Don't blame me, he wouldn't stop bothering me until I let him come in."

"Well you get bothered by Nico practically everyday and you aren't used to it! Gosh Will seriously!"

"Geez he's the one that sat there the whole night when you came in with the ambulance and he wouldn't even take a cup of coffee!"

"He… he.. he did?"

"Yes and Nico came along but then he had to go home cuz his father did something."

"Oh ok. I just need to sleep now, thanks Will."

"No problem, you need a little rest, probably for one more day and you'll be fine."

"Ok, bye."

The next day was awful. I woke up that morning finding that I hadn't eaten food for days, so I call in will to bring me some food. Then he comes back with hospital food which is literally disgusting except for the cherry jello they added in. Then he tells me that I need to take two shots, and quite frankly I am absolutely terrified of shots but I live through it.

Next I am left alone all afternoon to think about Percy. I don't even know how to describe all the feelings I was feeling inside of me. It felt like a tornado of feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up in the morning exhausted from the past events that happened.

I ringed for Solace, to ask him if I was okay to go.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning."

"I'm fine but when will I be able to leave? I've been here for four days!" I complained.

"Well lets se—"

"And! The food here is terrible! Once I'm out of here I am going to find a new cook for this place!"

"Hey! hey! Chill I was just about to come in and tell you the that your good to go! Geez."

"Oh."

"But… your going to have to take some pain pills, for a week or so."

"Ok, so can I change and leave now?"

"Yeah go ahead, tell me before you leave though."

As he left the room I scrambled over to the closet they had in the hospital room. Pulling out the clothes I wore when the accident happened I realised that I had missed my self defence classes and didn't tell Chiron anything.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Chiron's deep voice boomed through the phone.

"Yes, hi Chiron is m—"

"I know Annabeth. You don't have to explain, your friend Percy came and taught your classes for you."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh and I might add he's pretty good you should ask him to apply in January."

"Oh well…. um, thanks. I'll tell him."

"Take the week off. I don't want you to be tired as soon as you come back. But I want you back next Monday."

"Ok, thank you."

"Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye."

I cant believe he cant handle his feet and hands good enough to teach a bunch of kids. I don't know what to do. Should I call him? I grabbed the rest of my things and started to go

home. When I got to my house I saw a brand new shining scooter. I went closer to examine it.

I found a note attached to it.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I am truly sorry to have hit you with my car._

 _Please accept this gift from my part._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jacob Rogers_

 _(Call 989-785-234 if you want to know anything. btw the keys are in the seat.)_

Well I should probably tell him that I'm okay and that he doesn't need to worry.

God I'm wasting a lot of phone money today.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Rogers. It's Annabeth."

"Oh my goodness! Annabeth I am truly sorry I cant believe how stupid I was to do that. And—"

"Oh, Mr. Rogers it is truly fine and thank you so much for the gift, but I cant except this I—"

"No! Annabeth I insist that you keep it or I will feel guilty for the rest of my life!"

"Okay, well thanks, I really hope this didn't cause you any trouble."

"No worries."

"Ok, Bye."

 _Sigh_.

I didn't realise how tired I was until i walked into my house. I looked at my watching realising that it was only 6:00pm. I went into the kitchen to get something decent to eat and realised that I didn't have anything except for eggs.

 _Sigh_.

I grabbed three eggs and went to go find a pan to make an omelet.

I finished eating and headed up to my room.

I looked at my phone seeing 45 messages from Thalia and 5 from Solace. Thalia was worrying because I haven't called her in 4 days and Will was just asking about if I was

holding on okay. Replying them both I went to the bathroom took a nice long shower.

The hot water pounding on my back relaxing the tensed muscles from the hard hospital beds that were hurting my back. Got out changed into my pyjamas, looked at my watch and seeing that it was 7:10, but still tired.

I walked half like a zombie to my bed and collapsed on it. Within seconds I was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

First thing in the morning my head was pounding so hard, it felt like I got hit by a baseball bat.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out one of my many notebooks.

I wrote.

Things I need to do today:

Shower

Call Thalia

Call Solace

Call Percy *erases *Rewrites

Go find Chiron to figure out what to do.

*Looks at nails Get my nails done

And go get some groceries

Well that seemed like a lot to do. If I get this done before 6 pm, then I can go out to dinner with Thalia today.

I felt great. (Not really, my head still hurt.) Fine. I felt good. (Not really, confused whether or not I should call Percy.) OKAY. Geez. I felt hopeful.

I quickly went through the shower got to my closet changed into an new outfit. Boy, it felt good to wear something else.

I went over and sat on my bed, while calling Thalia.

 _Ring. Ring._

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!"

Ow, my ears.

"Geez, Thalia stop screaming."

"ME?! STOP SCREAMING! Ok fine. My throat is starting to ache. Anyway. For four days you disappear, you don't even call me. Then I have Solace call me and say your in an unconscious, coma thingie. Then I have to listen to Percy cry about you for thirty minutes, next while still waiting for your phone calls, I have Solace tell me again that you woke up… and.. an-"

"Ok! Stop, I know calm down. Let me explain, so Percy and I got into a fight, I was angry so I rode my bike and wasn't paying attention really then a car crashed into me and thank Athena that the car wasn't going fast. Because he saw me coming, so then I got brought to the hospital and had this mini head injury and I was kept unconscious for a few days so that I could recover!"

"Oh wow."

"Yeah…."

"So ya still mad at Percy?"

"I don't know anymore, I just need to think."

"Ok."

"So tonight, lets go out for dinner together and catch up, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I come pick _you_ up at 7:30 in my _car."_

"Yeah, ok. See ya. Bye!"

"Bye."

Ok. Now what is next on my list?

I walked over to my desk to see the list. Oh right. Solace. I dial up his phone number.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Solace. Its me Annabeth."

"Oh. Hey."

"So, for the hospital stuff, send me the receipt or I'll come over and pay you at your house."

"Oh, don't worry Annabeth, I already payed for it, since you were unconscious and all."

"Thats sweet, Solace. Tell me how much it was and I'll come over with the money."

"No worries, Annabeth, you don't need to, that what friends are for."

"Okay fine. Then you have to at least let me take you out to lunch or something."

"Okay fine. Anyway works calling gotta go."

"Okay bye, and thanks again."

"No problem. Bye."

Well at least not all the boys in this world are selfish and mean.

When I see the next thing on my list my hands start to tremble and the phone feels like it weighs tons in my hand. I'm not sure what Im supposed to do.

I dial in the number anyway.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

My heart skips a beat.

"Who's there?"

I don't know what to do, I'm frozen in spot.

"Is this a prank? Because I'm hanging up."

The line goes dead.

 _Beeeeeeeep._

 _Sigh._ I am never going to get the hang of this am I?

Oh well. Might as well move on to the next thing to do if I want to be ready by 7:30.

I walk to the the door grabbed my keys to my scooter. Or shall I say _new_ scooter, not that I'm bragging. I rode over and walked inside to see if Chiron was here today to see if he

was working today.

"Annabeth!"

I heard a voice behind me and it was so easy to recognise.

"Chiron!" I mimicked.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Oh, great. Just a little tired though."

"Of course."

"I came to ask you when I should start coming back to work?"

"Oh well, we got a substitute for you, her name is Rachel you might know her,"

"Rachel?! I mean, Rachel?"

"Yes. Quite a good teacher too. But you can start next Monday if you are feeling better. That way it gives you three extra days to rest."

"Ok great thank you!"

"Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Chiron and thanks again."

With that I walked out and set way to get my nails done. I feel like I haven't done anything decent an relaxing in a long while.

I texted Thalia if she wanted to come, and she told me she would meet me there.


End file.
